Names for Warriors
by The Moon's Song
Summary: Here I have collected a huge list of names I have seen- from the Erins or from Fanfics, I think I have every possible warrior prefix and suffix, and just for you guys! Have a look, I'm tired of seeing repeated names all over the place. If you think that, actually, she's boasting lies and have more names, you're more than welcome to review and tell them to me!


**Prefix and Suffix of Warrior Names**

* * *

So I basically wrote down every prefix/suffix I could find. It's helped me to find a different variety of names for stories and such, and I hope it could help you. There should be everything the Erins have used plus some more that I've seen in other fanfics, if there are any more that you think I should put down, please don't hesitate to review and tell me!

I'll probably use this to create a name generator when I'm bored as well, so give me some ideas for some generators as well! Thanks and enjoy~

Oh! A small story so this doesn't get kicked off:

* * *

 _Once upon a time, a beautiful queen lay on her side, her sparkling cream coat now matted with dank leaves and mud. A single kit mewled at her side, a soft nose digging into her stomach in the hopes for some sweet milk. The queen barely noticed. Her flanks were drenched with sweat and her bright green gaze saw stars. She couldn't move let alone guide her kit to her milk._

 _A dark shape appeared above her, blocking out the dappled sunlight._

" _Oh Honeywing. You pitiful creature."_

 _A voice so deep and melodious, yet full of scathing and hate. She struggled to scream._

" _Hush, you don't want to panic your kit now, do you?"_

 _She whimpered and weakly wrapped her plumy tail over the rose-coloured kit._

" _I've come to collect what's mine. You took it away from me, so you were punished."_

 _Honeywing closed her bright eyes, her body trembled and her fur bristled. The figure laughed at her poor frame, its cruel echo bouncing off the forest trees all around her. Then it stooped down to her side and gently grabbed the mewling kit._

 _In feeble protest the queen flailed her claws at the monster, catching him slightly on his hind leg. She watched, distraught, as a single drop of blood trickled down his leg and disappeared into the foamy forest floor._

 _The figure dropped the wailing kit. Honeywing felt his icy glare; cold and dark as he looked down at the feverish queen._

" _Die. Don't bother me again."_

 _And with that final word, he spun around in one fluid movement and snatched the kit and disappeared from her teary sight._

 _She whimpered, everything she loved was now gone. She curled into a protective ball and waited for StarClan to guide her to their warm skies._

* * *

Hope that wasn't too cheery for you guys.

Here you go!

* * *

 ** _Prefix_**

* * *

~Snow/ing

~Leap/ing

~Night

~Clover

~Dawn

~Rock

~Adder

~Heather

~Thorn

~Grass

~Dove

~Snake

~Hazel

~Wind

~Ripple/ing

~Reed

~Little

~Mud

~Brook

~Auburn

~Bounce

~Blizzard

~Dapple/d

~Speckle/d

~Feather

~Pine

~Thrush

~River

~Rising

~Fire

~Oak

~Frost

~Light

~Fall/en/ing

~Leaf

~Nettle

~Red

~Fawn

~Gorse

~Tassel/ed

~Pond

~Storm

~Hollow

~Flame/ing

~Breeze

~Sun

~Sky

~Dark

~Hare

~Rabbit

~Pebble

~Blossom

~Mist/y

~Sweet

~Cherry

~Stone

~Shade

~Small

~Eagle

~Silver

~Ginger

~Willow

~Lion

~Amber

~Striped

~Flower

~Bramble

~Tawny

~Quick

~Shrew

~Sparrow

~Smoke/ing

~Grass

~Alder

~Poppy

~Maple

~Cloud/ed

~Clear

~Leopard

~Tiger

~Wolf

~Gold/en

~Raven

~Ember

~Black

~Viper

~Night

~Lightning

~Bright

~Swift

~Yellow/ed

~Grey

~Ice/d

~Shadow/ed

~Thunder

~Crow

~Morning

~Birch

~Ash

~Echo

~Hawk

~Lily

~Soot

~Bird

~Blue-

~Rain

~Rowan

~Finch

~Fox

~Squirrel

~Mouse

~Vole

~Russet

~Robin

~Honey

~Mint

~Sage

~Running

~Lark

~Falcon

~Briar

~Bracken

~Bark

~Cinder

~Jay

~Cedar

~Prickle/d

~Sorrel

~Otter

~Petal

~Fennel

~Rye

~Thistle

~Dusk

~Spider

~Dust

~Berry

~Toad

~Frog

~Marsh

~Mole

~Seed

~Spark

~Yarrow

~Eel

~Fog

~Patch/ed

~Frozen

~Scorch/ed

~Dew

~Tall

~Water

~Creek

~Mallow

~Starling

~Apple

~Splash

~Tangle/d

~Rush/ing

~Kestrel

~Meadow

~Ragged

~Hoot

~Owl

~Acorn

~Spike/d

~Rat

~Wild

~Shimmer/ing

~Jagged

~Fern

~Sleet

~Brindle

~Beech

~Mumble

~Bumble

~Moth

~Vine

~Aspen

~Beetle

~Fallow

~Heron

~Heavy

~Lake

~Minnow

~Loud

~Lizard

~Oat

~Pike

~Perch

~Sedge

~Shell

~Soft

~Swallow

~Timber

~Trout

~Tumble

~Ant

~Boulder

~Bristle

~Buzzard

~Pale

~Sand

~Slate

~Slight

~Wren

~Brown

~Newt

* * *

 ** _Suffix_**

* * *

#Claw

#Shadow

#Fang

#Tooth

#Whisper

#Strike

#Heart

#Pool

#Streak

#Nose

#Wing

#Blaze

#Storm

#Fall

#Foot

#Fur

#Tail

#Stripe

#Light

#Mist

#Stream

#Stone

#Fire

#Song

#Cloud

#Splash

#Spirit

#Gaze

#Face

#Spot/s

#Leaf

#Talon

#Whisker

#Pelt

#Shade

#Breeze

#Step

#Dapple

#Feather

#Petal

#Bracken

#Pebble

#Flight-

#Frost

#Flame

#Flower

#Eye/s

#Leap

#Shine

#Wind

#Ear/s

#Chaser

#Watcher

#Thorn

#Runner

#Sky

#Scar

#Berry

#Leg

#Bird

#Poppy

#Water

#Belly

#Spring

#Fern

#Snow

#Brook


End file.
